Eyes of Emerald Green
by hmmga
Summary: AU For Billy Potter life was always simple. He has loving parents, a wonderful older brother, and he knew that one day he would sit at the Gryffindor table with his sisters. But Voldemort is gaining power, and at Hogwarts Billy's life is turned upside down. He struggles to leave his childhood behind in a world crumbling under conflict, but he doesn't have to stand alone…
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes of Emerald Green**

**Hello, and welcome to my latest project, which I am writing alongside my other work, The Secret Life of Epsilon Brown. Like most of my other fics, it is extremely AU.**

**In this story, Neville was the boy-who-lived, and his parents were killed by Voldemort when he was a baby. He was then raised by his Gran. I will not go into detail here about Neville's school years as Neville is not the main character in this story.**

**The story begins in September 2001, after Harry Potter and Neville have been out of school for three years. Voldemort has only just returned, and the ministry are in a state of denial.**

**The story focuses on Harry's little brother, Billy, and the challenges he faces whilst growing up in a world that is slowly being destroyed by conflict… **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters that come directly from that world.**

**This is just a concept for the moment, so please review and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 1**

William Charles Potter had always known that he was an accident.

Billy had sort of guessed that he wasn't exactly planned even before his parents deemed him old enough to learn about the birds and the bees, and his father had bashfully admitted to a few too many glasses of fire-whisky on one wet night in October. His mother was prone to hugging him, and calling him 'her little surprise'. And besides, he was small and skinny, with knobbly knees, and dark red hair that stuck up all over the place. No parent would have planned _that_. At least he hadn't inherited his father's awful eyesight.

It wasn't as if it mattered, really. He wasn't loved less than any of the others, and being the baby of the family definitely had its advantages. By turning his emerald green eyes on his parents, he could get away with murder. His twin sisters sometimes resented him for this, but his big brother Harry just laughed, patted him affectionately on the head, and told him he was a marauder in training. By the age of eleven, Billy knew without a doubt that Harry was the best big brother in the world. This impression was reinforced by Harry being almost a full ten years older than Billy, and having recently completed his ministry training. Not every first year Hogwarts student could say that their big brother was an Auror.

It was September 1st, and as usual, breakfast in the Potter household was a noisy affair. Jessica and Emily bickered over their cereal, their father was listening intently to the news report on the wizarding radio, and Harry was trying to reason with their mother.

"It's just one night, mum!"

"I don't care, it's not decent."

"But…"

"You are _not_ spending the night at Ginny's!" insisted Lily. "And _she_ is not staying here. She's a lovely girl, don't get me wrong, but you're both_ much_ too young…"

"Mum! I'm _twenty-one_! When _you _were my age, you'd already had me!"

"We were married by then!"

"Yeah," said Harry sarcastically. "You got married _six months_ before I was born. You may have been _engaged_, but you certainly weren't _married_…"

"That's beside the point, young man! If you want to bring girls home, find your own place! I'm sure Mr and Mrs Weasley would agree with me."

"What, _Arthur and Molly_? The couple who spent their last few years at Hogwarts doing unspeakable things in the stairwell to the astronomy tower?"

"_What_?" interrupted James. "Where in Merlin's name did you hear _that_?"

"Sir Nick told me," said Harry. "Apparently the bloody baron caught them at it one night… hey!"

He winced as Lily clipped him around the ear with her wooden spoon. Billy giggled at his hurt expression.

"That's quite enough from _you_, Harry James Potter! Now eat up, it's almost eight-thirty. I want you to have left at nine."

"I don't see why I have to _drive_ to London," said Harry sulkily. "Can't I take him by side-along?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you know how sick it makes him," said Lily, piling more toast onto Billy's plate. She ruffled his hair, and smiled down at him. "Now, Billy, is your trunk all packed?"

"Yes mum," he said dutifully. James got to his feet, wiping crumbs off his mouth.

"Alright, I've got to get to work," he said, grabbing his briefcase. He kissed his wife and daughters. "Have a lovely term, girls."

He stopped in front of Billy, placing a steady hand on his shoulder.

"Now, Billy," he said. "Have a fantastic time at Hogwarts. Play lots of pranks, do lots of flying, just have fun…"

"And work hard?" interjected Lily. "James, if you're not careful he'll turn out like… well, like you."

Billy giggled again. James sighed, and then kissed his son's forehead.

"See you at Christmas, kid."

He pressed a few coins into Billy's hand, and passed a camera to Harry.

"Buy yourself some sweets on the train. Harry, I expect pictures."

"Bye dad."

James waved, and then left the kitchen to take the floo from the living room.

"See you, Billy," said Jessica as the girls got up.

"We'll save you a place at the Gryffindor table," said Emily, and they went back up to their room. They would be apparating to the station later.

"Now then," said Lily. She waved her wand, and Billy's trunk landed with a thump in the hallway. "Have you had enough breakfast, darling?"

Billy nodded, and Lily put an arm around his shoulders, leading him into the hall. Harry followed, car keys in hand, and began to load the trunk into the boot. Billy hugged his mother tightly, burying his head into the crisp green material of her healer uniform.

"Bye mum."

"Goodbye Billy. Have a lovely time. Write to us when you're all settled in, okay?"

"Alright."

She pushed him towards the car.

"Be good for Harry!" she called. "And try not to get into too much trouble!"

Billy climbed into the car to find Harry watching him with an amused expression.

"A shame they couldn't get time off work," he said. "But trust me; it's a blessing in disguise. You won't remember, but the first time I went to Hogwarts, mum cried buckets on the platform."

"Eww."

Harry nodded in agreement as he started the car.

"She was better when it came to the twins," he continued. "And she practically just kicked you out of the door. It must get easier with each child."

Billy nodded, and turned to look out the window. The countryside was flashing past at speeds that he was sure wouldn't be safe in a muggle car.

"So are you nervous?" asked Harry. Billy shrugged. "You'll have a fantastic time at Hogwarts. But remember, try not to upset Peeves, don't provoke Snape, and don't annoy any Slytherins until you know enough magic to hex them back."

"Why do none of you like Snape?" asked Billy. "I thought he was a part of the Order."

"He is, but Snape doesn't like Potters on principal, and he's prejudiced against Gryffindors."

Billy nodded, filing the information away.

"And remember," said Harry seriously. "The ministry might not want to believe Voldemort's back, but he's definitely out there somewhere. Just don't go around shouting about it."

"Of course not," said Billy. "I'd just attract trouble."

Harry nodded, and surveyed his brother out of the corner of his eye.

"You're a clever little boy, Billy," he said. "Should we be prepared to paint your room in Ravenclaw blue?"

Billy shrugged again. "Maybe. No-one really knows until they get there, do they?"

"Fair enough, but all Potters have been in Gryffindor."

"That's not true. Grandma Dorea was a _Slytherin_."

Harry blinked. "She was?"

"Yes. I found Dad's book on genealogy in the library. Her name was Dorea Black, and she was Sirius's father's cousin."

"Ah, you see? She was a Black, they were _all_ in Slytherin. Except for Sirius, of course… you, my dear brother, are a _Potter_, and you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

They were quiet for the rest of the journey, soon they were pulling up outside Kings Cross station. Harry found a trolley for Billy's trunk, and pushed it through the station for him.

"You ready?" he asked. Billy nodded resolutely, and together they took the barrier between platforms nine and ten at a run. Harry was laughing with the exhilaration, but Billy flinched as they reached the solid wall, half-expecting to crash. They didn't, of course, and they walked down the platform, looking for an empty compartment, or a familiar face. As it happened, they found both.

"Sirius!" called Harry. "Over here!"

"Hello boys!" beamed Sirius. He was standing on the platform with his younger daughter, Constance. The older girl Veronica was nowhere to be seen.

"Nicky already scarpered?" asked Harry. Sirius sighed dramatically, and little Connie frowned.

"She went to flutter her eyelashes at the Gryffindor Quidditch team," she informed them. "Apparently she fancies the keeper."

Billy laughed.

"Hello Connie," he said.

"Right, young man," said Harry in a passable impression of their mother. "Stand up against the train with Connie, and smile for the camera."

The two children exchanged annoyed glances, but did as they were told as Sirius loaded Billy's trunk onto the train.

"You'd better get on," said Sirius, checking his watch. "It's nearly eleven."

Billy hugged his brother, and jumped onto the train just as the guard blew his whistle.

"I'll see you at Christmas!" called Harry. "Have a good time!"

"Bye dad!" yelled Connie as the train began to move. The two children waved until the train rounded the corner. When they sat down, Connie reached for her book, whilst Billy stared anxiously out the window. After a few minutes of awkward silence, there was a knock on the door. It slid open to reveal two identical boys, already dressed in their Hogwarts robes. They had dark hair and eyes, and were even slighter than Billy.

"Hello," said the first twin, speaking in a soft Scottish accent. "Is anybody sitting there?"

Billy shook his head, and the boys took their seats.

"I'm Andrew," said the first boy. "Andrew McLaren. And this is my brother Fraser."

"Nice to meet you," said Connie tautly, before plunging her nose back into her book. Billy rolled his eyes at the twins.

"Don't mind her. She's always like that. So… you're first years too?"

"Aye," said Andrew. "We're really looking forward to it."

Fraser nodded in agreement.

"Me too!" said Billy excitedly. "Which house do you think you'll be in? I hope I'm in Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor?" asked Andrew in discuss. "Who wants to be in _Gryffindor_?"

Billy stared at him in shock. He had never met anybody who spoke of Gryffindor with contempt in their voice.

"They're brave and all that," continued Andrew. "But they're reckless. They don't think before charging into stupid situations."

"My point exactly!" exclaimed Connie, looking up from her book. "My _sister_ has no brains at all. I want to be in Ravenclaw."

"I'd rather be in Hufflepuff," said Fraser softly, speaking for the first time.

"Hufflepuff?" asked Billy scathingly. Fraser noticed the ridicule in his tone, and his dark eyes flashed angrily.

"Our parents were both in Ravenclaw," he said in his quiet voice. "But mother has a lot of respect for Hufflepuffs."

"And Slytherins," said Andrew. "It would be awesome to be a Slytherin. Apparently their dormitories are in the dungeons. How cool is that?"

"Slytherin…" Billy shivered, a little overwhelmed. In the last few minutes he had been introduced to bizarre new concepts. "Sorry guys, I still want to be in Gryffindor."

"Huh, how about that?" said Andrew. "We're all gonna end up in different houses…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Connie of course, was the first of the four to be sorted.

_She looks like a pureblood,_ realised Billy as his friend walked sedately up to the stool. Well, obviously she _was_ a pureblood, but she looked like she was one of those who'd had grace, pride and dignity trained into her at a young age. Some of the Slytherins murmured with interest as the hat was placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" announced the hat, and Connie glided down to her table, a smirk playing around the edges of her mouth. Billy could see Veronica at the Gryffindor table looking disappointed, and his own sisters laughing into their hands.

Next came a long list of names. Andrew fidgeted nervously next to him, whilst his twin was standing completely still. Billy really couldn't see Andrew as a Slytherin. He was too warm, too friendly. The boy had talked non-stop for most of the journey, and hadn't seemed bothered that no-one had wanted to reply. Fraser however, would probably fit right into Hufflepuff. Billy had hardly heard him speak five sentences, but he exuded a quiet kindness. Finally, McGonagall reached the 'M's.

"McLaren, Andrew!"

The decision was instantaneous.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Andrew seemed a little disappointed, but he smiled all the same as he went to join his housemates.

"McLaren, Fraser!"

The sorting hat took longer to decide with Fraser, and Billy began to grow anxious.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The green and silver table clapped, and Billy felt his jaw drop. Shy, quiet Fraser, a Slytherin? Andrew seemed equally surprised, but Billy quickly turned his attention back to the sorting as McGonagall got closer and closer to 'P'…

"Potter, William!"

Billy felt like his knees had turned to jelly as he sat down on the stool. The sorting hat fell over his eyes, and he stared into the black fabric. There was a pause…

_Fascinating…_ said a quiet voice. Billy jumped. He knew what the hat could do, but _hearing _the thing inside his mind was a different experience altogether.

_Fascinating,_ said the hat again. _Let's see now… plenty of courage, an excellent mind… Gryffindor, like the rest? No, not reckless enough. Too devious for Hufflepuff. Slytherin and Ravenclaw… you could do well in Ravenclaw. What do you think?_

_Uh, you're asking me? _thought Billy.

_Yes, but mostly out of courtesy. You are very intelligent, young Potter._

_I'd like to be in Ravenclaw with Connie._

_Yes, but is that really where you belong? You have great potential, and I'm not sure you will reach it trapped in Ravenclaw house. You are not like your family, but I think you know that already. You observe before acting, and you _never _enter into a confrontation without an advantage. You will be great in…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Billy got slowly to his feet, and handed the hat to a shocked McGonagall. His sisters were looking thunderstruck, but the Slytherins were applauding him, and he slid into a seat next to Fraser, who was studying him speculatively.

"I thought you'd get into Slytherin," he said softly. "Well done."

"I didn't think you'd be here," admitted Billy, hiding his anxiety.

"Nor did I," admitted Fraser. "The hat did consider Hufflepuff, but it decided on Slytherin in the end."

Finally the last first year was sorted, and Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Good evening!" he said, smiling down at his students. "To our new faces, welcome! To everyone else, welcome back! There is a time for announcements later, but for now, tuck in!"

The plates filled with food, and Billy began to help himself. There was a lot of muttering as Dumbledore sat back down, and Billy knew why. The Prophet had been publishing a lot of storied about how Dumbledore was losing his grip.

"Hello!" said an older boy. Billy turned to face him, and noticed the green prefect's badge pinned onto his robes.

"Welcome to Slytherin!" the prefect continued. He had light brown hair, and aristocratic features. "My name is Damascus Lint, and this is my colleague, Ariana Hepburn."

The blonde girl looked up and nodded to the first years before turning back to talk to her friends.

"We're your fifth year prefects," said Damascus, unperturbed by Ariana's disinterest. If you have any problems or questions, come to us! Now, who have we here?"

"I'm Nancy Greengrass," said a girl. "And this is Grace Parkin, and Katarina Chaplet."

"Alexandra Turlough," said another girl.

"I'm Paolo Konechny," said a boy in an eastern European accent. "Nice to meet you. This is my cousin, Lyra Coutand."

The girl bowed her head serenely.

"Ah'm Joseph Davenport," said a boy who's mouth was full of food.

"Thomas Martin," muttered a sullen-looking boy. Fraser looked to Billy.

"This is Fraser McLaren," he said. "And I'm William Potter, but most people call me Billy."

"No," said Damascus bluntly. "No nicknames outside of the common room. Here you'll always be known as William. A Potter, eh? That's new."

"Not really," said Billy defensively. "My Grandmother was Dorea Black. She was a Slytherin."

Across the table, Nance nodded. "Good family, the Blacks. Some of them were a bit strange… but they have ancient roots."

"What about you?" asked Joseph, turning to Fraser. "The McLaren's are said to have been practicing magic in Scotland since the time of Merlin."

"Aye," confirmed Fraser quietly. "But our blood has been mixed with muggles' for hundreds of years, and we are proud of it."

Lint shrugged. "A bit of mixing is healthy for the bloodlines," he said. "Don't look so surprised, William. We're not all pureblood fanatics. There's not a witch or wizard who hasn't got a bit of muggle blood in one way or another."

Billy nodded, taking that it. His world was quickly being turned on its head. Everything his parents had said to him… his _parents_!

"I dunno what mum and dad are going to say," he said awkwardly. "You know, about me being a Slytherin. Mum will probably understand, but dad…"

"You're one of us now," said Damascus. "Slytherin takes care of their own."

"Quite right, Lint," said another voice. A pretty girl had come down the table, and was settling herself among the first years. A shiny badge was sparkling on her robes.

"I'm Amanda Montague," she said. "Head girl. It's so nice to meet you all."

"Likewise," said Lyra.

"Now, Professor Snape will give you a proper talk later, but for now, welcome to Slytherin. I hope you will all help us win the house cup! Gryffindor have won it for far too many years now, and they _do_ so like to gloat."

At that moment, the food vanished from the plates, only to be replaced with puddings.

"At least we won back the Quidditch cup," continued Amanda. "They haven't been able to put a decent team together since Harry Potter left. Not there _was _a good-looking lad…"

"That's my brother," said Billy proudly. Amanda turned to appraise him with wary brown eyes, her cheeks a little red.

"So, you're the youngest Potter boy," she said. "A Slytherin, no less."

"That's me."

"It is a great thing, to be in Slytherin," she said sternly. "Let nobody tell you otherwise."

The puddings too vanished off the plates, and the chatter died down as Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Now that we have finished the excellent feast, I have a few announcements to make. Will the first years please note that that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. Try-outs for the Quidditch will be held in the second week of term, and anybody interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Now, may I introduce Professor Dolores Umbridge? She will be taking over the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was scattered applause, and a woman in a fluffy pink cardigan got to her feet. She looked like a toad with a bow on its head.

"He-hem," she said softly, and Dumbledore looked around, surprised. It seemed she intended to make a speech.

"I must say," she said in a high-pitched, girlish voice. "How lovely it is to be back at Hogwarts, and to see all you happy, smiling faces looking up at me!"

Billy scowled. She seemed to think they were five years old. She cleared her throat again, and continued, but now her words had a dull, business-like tone to them.

"The ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance…"

As Umbridge droned on, the students began breaking up into small groups, whispering to each other. Billy, however, was drinking in every word. He was not impressed.

"… Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge," said Dumbledore. "That was most illuminating…"

"What a load of dragon's dung," said Billy quietly. The other first years turned to stare at him.

"The ministry's interfering at Hogwarts," he explained.

"Off to bed!" cried Dumbledore. "Pip pip!"

There was an enormous scraping sound as the entire student body got to their feet.

"Alright then, first years!" said Damascus. "Follow me!"

They flocked behind the prefect as he led them through the entrance hall, and down a narrow stone passageway.

"This is the most direct path to the dormitories," he said, leading them through the winding passageways. Billy soon lost track of which way they had come. At last, Damascus stopped in front of what appeared to be an ordinary stone wall.

"This is the entrance to the common room. The password for this fortnight is 'Aconite'."

The wall slid aside to let them through.

The Slytherin common room was dark like the rest of the dungeons, with a greenish glow coming through the windows. Billy could see fish swimming outside. They were under the lake. Despite the slightly gloomy atmosphere, it really was quite cosy.

"Welcome to Slytherin."

Professor Snape stepped out of the shadows, and surveyed his new students. His eyes lingered wistfully over Billy, before moving on.

"In a moment I will show you to your dormitories and you can sleep, but first I have a few notices."

He paused.

"You have been placed in Slytherin, the greatest of the Hogwarts houses. It is an honour and a privilege to be sorted here, but it does not come without a price. We face prejudice from the other three houses, and so we must be the strongest. Outside of this common room we present a united front, any disputes between your housemates must remain inside these walls, and be put aside when you leave the dungeons. Tomorrow, you will be paired up with a sixth year prefect, who will teach you the proper decorum of Slytherin house, and on Saturday you will have a one-on-one meeting with myself to discuss any problems you may be facing. But for now you must be tired. Come."

They followed Snape to the far end of the common room, where two passages led even deeper underground.

"The girl's dormitories are to the left, and the boys are to the right. Don't try and go into the wrong dormitory, you may get a nasty surprise. Please be dressed, and waiting in the common room by eight o'clock tomorrow morning, and one of the prefects will be here to guide you to breakfast. Now, off to bed. Goodnight."

He left swiftly, and the first years went into their dormitories, yawning and murmuring quietly with each other. Their trunks had already been brought in, and Billy rummaged through his, looking for a pair of pyjamas that weren't red and gold. Eventually, he found a pair that were nave blue, and fell onto the bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, wanted to finish my other story before I went on with this one. Also, I have just signed up to nanowrimo, so I probably will not update again until after November.**

**Chapter 3**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I was sorted into Slytherin. I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but it's nothing like you said. I've made lots of new friends, the older students are very helpful, and Professor Snape seems very kind…_

Billy was interrupted in his letter-writing as a hand clapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see a Slytherin sixth-year boy studying them.

"Potter?"

"That's me."

"I'm Anthony Piper, I'm your mentor."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you!"

They shook hands.

"It's good to meet you too. In a moment, Professor Snape will come down and give you your timetable, but first, may I join you?"

"Of course!"

Anthony sat down, and helped himself to some toast.

"So, my job is basically to help you settle into Slytherin house. I'll be here this year, and also next year if you have any problems. I'll be showing you around, giving you hints with your homework, and teaching you the appropriate etiquette for someone worthy of Slytherin house."

"Etiquette?"

"Of course, the proper way to behave. Now, I'll see you in the common room just before lunch, and we'll have a proper little chat then. Look, here comes Professor Snape now."

Snape was leaving the teachers table.

"Good morning," he said cordially to the first years. He began handing out slips of parchment. As he reached Billy, there was a loud clattering noise overhead, and owls flooded into the hall. Billy took the timetable from Snape, and then froze as an eagle owl swooped down to land in front of him, closely followed by Harry's owl, Hedwig.

"Merlin's pants," he muttered. "I'd forgotten about my sisters."

Snape watched him with concern as he tucked the letters inside his robes.

"Are you alright, Mr Potter?"

"Yes sir,"

Snape looked as though he wanted to say more, but instead he nodded curtly, and continued down the table. Anthony turned to him.

"Whatever the letters say," he said gently. "Always remember, that being chosen for Slytherin house is an honour like no other."

Billy nodded, but his stomach felt tight, so he pushed his breakfast away.

"I'll take you to your first lesson," said Anthony. "It's History of Magic, a good place to read those letters, all the other students are usually busy sleeping."

When Billy was left at the classroom, he realised they shared this lesson with the Ravenclaws, who had already seated themselves in the front rows. Connie waved to him, and he smiled back, before heading to a desk right at the back of the room. A few minutes later he was joined by Fraser.

They all jumped as a ghost floated through the blackboard.

"Wow," whispered a Ravenclaw girl.

"Wicked," her friend agreed.

Unfortunately, Professor Binns' entrance was the last interesting thing that happened that lesson. Binns droned on and on into his notes, and Billy soon found himself slumped over the table-top, struggling to keep his eyes open. A few of the Ravenclaws were taking notes, but Fraser was wide awake, drinking in every word the ghost said. After about ten minutes, Billy gave up on listening, and drew the letters out of his robes. He opened the one from his parents first.

_Dear Billy,_

_We received an owl from the girls saying you had been sorted into Slytherin. First of all, it is important that you do not panic. We're not angry with you, we can fix this. It's obvious that you don't belong in Slytherin, and we shall be coming up to the school tomorrow afternoon to sort things out, we will see you then. Be careful, keep your wits about you._

_Love, _

_Mum and dad._

Billy's eyes widened. His parents were coming _today_! Discarding the thought for the time being, he opened Harry's letter.

_Hey Scamp,_

_I heard mum and dad planning on storming up to Hogwarts. I tried to persuade them to wait until you wrote, but it was no good. Luckily, I _did _persuade them to calm down enough to book an appointment with Professor Dumbledore. I'd hate for them to make a scene, and it certainly wouldn't do _you_ any favours. I don't know what time the appointment is, though, so I can't give you any more warning than that._

_They want you to be re-sorted, but I just wanted to let you know that it is _your_ decision. If you're truly unhappy in Slytherin go ahead, but don't let our parents pressurize you into doing anything you don't want to._

_Speaking of parental pressure… I'm taking mum's advice and moving out. Neville found a flat in London yesterday, and asked if I wanted to do a flat share. The rent is reasonable, and it's convenient for the ministry. I haven't been to see it yet, but I'm going after work and if it's decent, then I'll probably pack up and leave in the next few days. Apparently the place has been empty for a few days, and the landlord is desperate to get tenants in._

_Anyway, enjoy Slytherin! Their common room was one of the few places that me, Nev and the twins never managed to infiltrate… you'll have to tell me all about it when you get home_

_Lots of love,_

_Harry._

The next lesson was transfiguration. McGonagall seemed like a nice teacher, but she was very strict. After making a lot of complicated notes, they were all handed matches, and instructed to try to turn them into needles. After failing to make any impression on their matches, the Slytherin first years flocked back to the common room for their free time before lunch.

"Hey! William!"

Billy looked up to see Paolo grinning at him.

"We're playing exploding snap, do you want me to deal you in?"

"Sure," said Billy, jumping up to join them.

After twenty minutes and a lot of laughter, the bell rang to tell them it was lunchtime, and a prefect led them back to the hall. Billy was surrounded with his year mates when he spotted his sisters. Emily nodded to him, but Jessica narrowed her eyes.

Lunch itself was a noisy affair, but silence fell amongst the first year Slytherins as Snape approached them, and placed a hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Mr Potter," he said quietly. "Please come with me."

Billy waved goodbye to his friends and followed the professor on what he assumed was the path to the headmaster's office. They stopped in front of a gargoyle.

"Chocolate frogs."

The gargoyle moved aside, revealing a moving staircase. Snape indicated he should get on.

"Aren't you coming with me, Professor?"

Snape shook his head.

"My presence won't do you any favours, Mr Potter," he said. "But if you like, I shall wait for you to return."

"Yes please. Thank you, Professor."

His parents were waiting for him, sat opposite Dumbledore. He smiled at them, and ran to hug them.

"Hi mum, hi dad!"

They grinned at him, and he sat down in the only remaining chair.

"Now, Billy," said Dumbledore cordially. "We are here, because your parents have requested a resorting."

"What?" gasped Billy.

"Yes, I thought that would cheer you up," he smiled. "All we need is your agreement, and you will be settled elsewhere."

"All you need to do is say yes, son," said his father soothingly.

Billy was furious, but he schooled his expression so it was unreadable.

"No."

His parent's smiles faltered a little, and Dumbledore's expression turned confused. Lily sighed.

"Billy, love, this isn't the time to play jokes…"

"Who's joking?" retorted Billy. "It must be you two, because I'm not."

"We can get you out of Slytherin!" said James.

"I don't want to get out of Slytherin!"

"Billy, we're being serious…"

"So am I! Slytherin is brilliant. It is an honour to be sorted there. If you try to resort me I'll just be going straight back, it's my choice to remain there."

"Who told you that?" asked James. "Have the older kids been…"

"Actually it was Harry," replied Billy. "He wrote to me this morning too, warned me not to let you pressure me into anything."

"Billy we're trying to help you…"

"I like it in Slytherin," he insisted. "I belong there. I won't change my mind."

"But…"

"Can I go now? Professor Snape is waiting for me."

"Snape!" exclaimed James. "What are you doing with _him_?"

"He's my head of house," pointed out Billy. "And he's really nice, I dunno why you're so horrible to him."

This statement effectively stunned them into silence. Billy got to his feet.

"I'll see you at Christmas. Nice to meet you, Professor."

As promised, Snape was still waiting for him.

"Are you alright?"

Billy nodded, but didn't speak. That had been much harder than he'd let on.

Snape seemed to understand, and placed a gentle arm around his shoulders as he led him to his next class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Weeks passed, and Slytherin house quickly became even more of a home to Billy. He was firm friends with the rest of the first years, and soon began to look up to the upper years with respect. He spent most of his time with Fraser, who was beginning to open up more now he had settled in, and the two boys spent most of their time together. Slytherin won the first Quidditch match of the year against Gryffindor, and Billy wrote an excited letter to Harry, describing every detail of the game.

December arrived, and soon the castle and its grounds were covered with a blanket of snow. The corridors grew icy, and in the dungeons their breath rose up in front of their faces. Whenever possible, the Slytherins kept to the warmth of their common rooms and dormitories.

Eventually, it was time to go home for Christmas.

"So William, which four positions have the most authority in the Wizengamot?"

"Um…" said Billy, struggling to remember. "The minister for magic."

"Yep," said Anthony, waiting for the rest

"The head of the Magical Law Enforcement,"

"Yes."

"The Chief Warlock, and the Supreme Mugwump?"

"Almost," he smiled. "The Chief Warlock is the one that resides over the Wizengamot, but the Supreme Mugwump is the head of the International confederation of Wizards, which we will talk about next term…"

He continued to quiz Billy on everything he had taught him that term, as the countryside flew past the train window, the snow gradually ebbing away as they travelled further and further south.

"You're a bit distracted today," commented Anthony eventually. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said. Anthony raised his eyebrows.

"You're getting good," he said. "If I didn't know you, I might have actually thought you had _nothing _on your mind…"

He grinned sheepishly, squirming slightly under his mentors knowing gaze.

"You're worried about going home," he guessed, turning back to the potions book he had open on his lap. "I don't blame you, but I'm sure it will be alright."

"You don't know what they're like," muttered Billy.

"There' a reason Snape chose me as your mentor," Anthony told him. "My family were in Hufflepuff for generations. I'm an only child, you know, and my parents were only children. I have no cousins, second cousins… I'm the only Piper of my generation. The whole family was watching me, and I was sorted into Slytherin."

"How did _your _parents react?"

"They were shocked," he chuckled. "That's an understatement. But they got over it, that's the important thing."

"I'm wondering whether I should have followed Fraser's lead."

Fraser had decided to stay at school for the holidays, much to the surprise of his brother.

"There's time," said Anthony. "If it truly _is_ awful, you can always stay at school next year."

"You're right," said Billy, feeling more cheerful. "There's always next year. Harry used to stay at school sometimes; he said Hogwarts was amazing at Christmas time."

"I stayed last year, when my parents were in France for their anniversary. It truly was spectacular, and the food was even better than usual."

"I can't believe _that_!"

"It's true!"

Billy glanced out the window. It was properly dark now.

"We must be nearly there."

Right on cue the train began to slow down. Anthony grinned at him, and tucked away his book.

"Have you folded your robes properly like I showed you? You don't want them to get all creased inside that rucksack."

"Nicely folded and ready," he grinned. He pulled on his jacket and gloves, wrapping his green and silver scarf tightly around his neck.

"Are both your parents coming to collect you?"

"I expect so. That's the way it usually was with Harry and the twins."

"How are your sisters? I haven't seen much of them around recently."

"Well you won't, they're Gryffindors. They're good, I think. I hardly see Jessica, but Emily always stops to talk to me. She's been applying for placements, she wants to study advanced arithmancy next year. Of course, she will have to go to America for that, you can't really do further study in Britain, unless it's a mastery, but the range of subjects is so narrow…"

"Yes, Professor Vector himself is from America, I think he mentioned something like that. Something about 'us Britons never taking it seriously'."

"That's what Emily says," he laughed. "But you mustn't tell anybody, she hasn't even mentioned it to Jessica, she's such a tell-tale. I think Harry knows, but Mum and Dad would hit the roof if they knew she was planning on going abroad. They're so _uptight_."

Anthony laughed as the train pulled into the station, patting his protégée on the back.

"Welcome to the years of teenage rebellion, kid," he said. "Do you need help with your back pack?"

"No, it's alright, I've got it."

The train jerked to a stop, and the two boys joined the other students streaming out of the doors. Billy clung to Anthony's hand to stop them being driven apart by the crowd. As they neared the barrier he grew more and more nervous, clutching Anthony's hand tightly. The older boy winced.

"Sorry."

"That's alright. Um… name as many British Ministers as you can."

"Cornelius Fudge,"

"Yep, but that's an _easy _one."

"Millicent Bagnold, Nobby Leach."

"Carry on,"

"Faris Spavin, Evangeline Orpington."

"Any more?"

"Otta… otty…"

"Ottaline."

"That's it. Ottaline Gambol, Grogan Stump."

"Any more? I don't… I don't know…"

"What about Artemisia Lufkin?"

"_Seriously_?"

"Or Unctuous Osbert?"

"Who even _has _names like that?"

"Beats me."

Laughing they passed through the barrier, scanning the crowd for their parents.

"There they are."

Anthony looked over and saw the Potter family, already waiting with the two girls. Billy made his way towards them, but didn't relinquish Anthony's hand. As they neared the Potter's, Anthony's own family called out to him.

"I have to go, kid," he said. Billy nodded, and shook Anthony's hand formally before giving him a quick hug. He bounded towards his parents, hearing Anthony calling out to him.

"Have a good holiday, William! Owl me if you have problems with… with your homework!"

"Will do! See you in January!"

He skidded to a stop in front of his mother, grinning cheerfully.

"Hi Mum! Hi Dad!"

He permitted his mother to hug him, and his father to clutch his shoulder.

"You ready to go home, son?"

"Of course! It's Christmas!"

They laughed, oblivious to his discomfort, and headed towards the car.

"So how's school, Billy?" asked Lily when they were on their way home. "Is it fabulous?"

"Even better!" he said enthusiastically.

"I hope you're working hard."

"Of course, but the work this year is quite easy, so there isn't much to do."

"Easy?" asked James in astonishment. "You think first year is _easy_?"

"Of course!"

"Which lessons are your favourite?"

"I'm doing quite well in transfiguration," he told them. "But the best subject has to be potions."

"Potions!" exclaimed James. "Why on earth…"

"Just like his mother," said Lily pointedly. James blushed, and focused on the road.

"By the way," continued Lily. "We'll be going to the Weasley's on Christmas day. Molly's invited us, although Merlin knows why…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! Just a quick note, the Weasley family is here in full, but some of it is slightly AU, for obvious reasons.**

**Also, I know nothing about politics or economics. Just a warning.**

**Chapter 5**

Christmas day dawned crisp and clear, the sun struggling over the horizon. Billy was up at first light, and ran straight across the room, stocking in hand. Harry was still asleep on the temporary bed their parents had set up (his old room having been converted into a second study). He jerked awake as Billy jumped on him, grunting in pain.

"What the… Billy!"

He laughed.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" he said. "Look, stockings!"

Harry sat up, fumbling for his glasses on his nightstand.

"Oh, to be eleven," he muttered, and Billy laughed again.

"Don't be such a misery-guts."

"Billy, it's too early for this. Go back to sleep."

"Alright."

Billy pulled back Harry's duvet, and crawled underneath, curling up at his older brother's side. Harry groaned, but wrapped his arms around him anyway.

"You're really too big to do this now," he yawned. "You're gonna push me out of my own bed."

"It's my room."

"I _really _don't care at the moment. You're not too big to be tickled."

"No! Harry! Stop it!"

He squirmed around, trying to avoid his brother's unforgiving fingers. His laughter brought Emily to their door. She yawned widely, and sat on the end of the bed.

"You're making a right racket," she observed sleepily.

Eventually the whole family was awake, and they ate breakfast before opening presents, enjoying a quiet Christmas morning with just their little family. Eventually though, it was time to go to the Weasley's.

"The Burrow!"

As soon as Billy stepped out of the fireplace he was assaulted with noise. The house was full of people, most of them with red hair. Harry had told Billy about the Weasley family many times, and now he was looking at them, trying to tell which was which.

Firstly there was Mr and Mrs Weasley, that much was obvious. Then there was the eldest son Bill, his wife Fleur, and daughters Victoire and Dominique. Then there was Charlie, who had come home from Romania. Next were Percy, his wife Audrey, and their baby daughter Molly. The twins were there too, Fred had one arm around his wife Angelina, whilst a tiny Roxanne toddled around. George was chasing her, whilst his own girlfriend stood by, laughing. Ron was there of course, with his wife Hermione. She was surrounded by women, who were all cooing appreciatively over her swollen stomach.

Finally there was Ginny, and she threw her arms around Harry, kissing him. Billy hopped from one foot to the other uncomfortably. Then he spotted something glittery on Ginny's hand, and gasped.

"Harry!" he whispered urgently, tugging his brother's sleeve. "Harry!"

"What is it?" he hissed, turning away from her momentarily. Billy checked that nobody was listening in.

"You're going to _marry_ Ginny?"

Harry did a double-take and then sighed. He dragged Billy to the edge of the crowd.

"I forgot how sharp you are," he sighed. "Please don't say anything, we're going to announce it later."

"I promise."

"Good boy."

He ruffled Billy's hair, and Mrs Weasley began calling people to sit down for dinner. Billy lagged behind, feeling a bit out of place, until Harry beckoned him to a seat between him and Fred. Fred beamed at him as he sat.

"So, you're little Billy!"

"William," said Billy absentmindedly.

"What?" asked Harry, surprised. Billy blushed.

"Sorry," he said. "They call me William at school. I guess I'm used to it now."

Harry shrugged, and began piling food onto Billy's plate.

"Ah," said Fred. "So you're at Hogwarts now? Do you like it?"

"It's brilliant! They posted the marks for the winter term, and I came top in Transfiguration and Potions!"

"Potions?" asked Fred in surprise. "Well, each to their own…"

Beside him, Roxanne began to kick up a fuss, and Fred turned his attention away. Instead Billy began to listen to Percy, who seemed to be boring half the table to death.

"I told him I would have the report on his desk by the time the New Year comes around. I know it's a bit earlier than he expects, but it really is of vital importance. The new tax reforms will completely revolutionise the finances of the state…"

Billy resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"… and it will benefit the economy greatly…"

"It won't be passed," interrupted Billy. "They'll never get the Bill past the Wizengamot."

Silence fell over the dinner table, and people turned to stare as Percy gaped at Billy. He was evidently unused to having his views challenged.

"Peter Toggle," he said haughtily. "Has some innovative ideas, which are _bound_ to be implemented…"

"He wants to introduce a welfare system similar to the one in the muggle world. However, the ministry just doesn't have the resources or the money. For Toggle's plans to work, they would need to find an extra ten million galleons per annum."

"He has already outlined where savings could be made…"

"Yes, but they won't be enough."

"… and he has suggested a new rate of taxation that would bring in over eight million galleons more per annum."

Billy laughed outright at this.

"So he wants to tax the rich more. Tell me, Percy. What is the Wizengamot?"

He stared at him like he was stupid. Billy continued.

"For the most part, they're a collection of doddery old men. However, they also possess around what is estimated to be half the wealth of the wizarding world. Do you really think they will allow the bill to be passed, knowing that they will be taxed even more stringently as a result?"

Percy was red in the face, conceding defeat.

"Billy," began James. "Where did you learn about that?"

"People were talking about it in the common room. Also Anthony Piper, my mentor has been teaching me about the Wizengamot."

"Piper…" mused Ron. "Isn't he in Slytherin?"

"Of course he's in Slytherin," he said. Most of the Weasley family turned to stare at him as the significance of what he had said sunk in. James and Lily were looking distinctly uncomfortable. Harry got to his feet.

"While we've got everybody's attention," he said. "We have an announcement to make."

Ginny stood up next to him, and took his hand.

"Harry and I are going to be married!"

And Billy was forgotten once more in an outcry of excited noise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Are you alright, William?"

It was January, and once again Billy was sat in the common room with Anthony, learning about wizarding politics.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know I can tell when you're lying."

Billy sighed, and set down his quill.

"Harry's getting married."

"Really?" asked Anthony. "And how do _you_ feel about that?"

"Okay, I guess," he shrugged.

"Uh huh," said Anthony, clearly not believing him.

"He's happy about it."

"But you're not."

"I am! Really! Ginny's really nice!"

"But…"

"But nothing," he snapped. "Can I go now?"

Anthony nodded. It was pointless continuing with him in _this _mood. As soon as he had been dismissed Billy jumped up and ran out of the common room. He knew his friends would be starting to gather by the lake at this time of day, but he didn't feel like joining them. Instead he ran deeper into the dungeons, paying no attention to the route he took. Eventually he slumped against a stone wall, unable to stop the tears that were spilling down his cheeks. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, and barely even noticed when he drifted off to sleep.

He woke to find himself lying on something soft, and opened his eyes to a comfortable wood-panelled room. Professor Snape was sat quietly in an armchair opposite him, cradling a mug in his hands.

"William?" he asked. "How are you feeling?"

Billy sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He seemed to be in Snape's personal sitting room.

"What happened?" he murmured. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"You were missing for the best part of a day," he said. "We were worried about you."

"A day?"

This was news to Billy.

"Anthony was beside himself, he thought he'd upset you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Are you hungry?"

Billy nodded and Snape got to his feet, bringing over a plate of food. Billy picked at it to begin with, but soon his appetite rocketed and he polished off the plate quickly. He had obviously slept through dinner.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk to me about, William?"

Billy fidgeted uncomfortably.

"It's silly," he said. Snape shook his head.

"If it was silly, you wouldn't be so worried about it."

"Do you think…" he began. "When Harry marries Ginny, will he stop wanting to be my brother any more?"

Snape looked at him with steady, dark eyes.

"Did anyone tell you that, William?"

He shook his head, but under Snape's stern gaze he nodded.

"Jessie said he won't care about me when he has a wife."

"Then Jessica is wrong, William," said Snape gently. "I remember your brother when he was at school, and do you know what he was like?"

Billy looked at him with wide eyes, silently begging for Snape to continue.

"He was foolish," said Snape, a twinkle in his dark eye. "Arrogant, idiotic… a true Gryffindor dunderhead."

Billy giggled.

"But Gryffindors, daft as they may be, have their own kind of loyalty. He won't abandon you."

"But just say…"

"Have you talked to Harry about this?"

"Not - not really."

"I suggest you write to him. I'm sure he'll agree with everything I just said."

"Even about being an 'idiotic dunderhead' sir?"

"Especially that. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Very well, you may return to your dormitory. Goodnight, Mr Potter."

"Goodnight Professor."

He walked towards the door, but when he reached it, Snape called to him again.

"Oh, and Mr Potter?"

"Yes sir?"

"It was terribly inconvenient for me to have to waste my Saturday afternoon searching for you. Please refrain from making me repeat the procedure."

"Yes sir."

His year mates were all fast asleep when he crawled into bed, but when he came down to breakfast the next morning they all piled on top of him.

"William!"

"Are you okay?"

"We were worried sick!"

Even Anthony gave him a hug, and a clap on the back before piling his plate with food.

"I'm fine," Billy told them. "It's okay, you don't have to keep asking!"

He ate his breakfast, talking and laughing with the other first years.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Paolo.

"We could explore the dungeons," suggested Lyra.

"We could go to the library," suggested Fraser with a small, wicked smile. Everybody curled their noses dramatically.

"The library!" they chorused. "On a Sunday?"

"We could play hide-and-seek in the trophy room," suggested Billy. The others nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea."

"You can be seeker!"

"Shotgun I be seeker second!"

"It doesn't work like that, silly!

They were so focused on their discussion that Billy didn't notice someone coming up behind him until they tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped.

"What… oh, hello Emily."

She grinned widely at him, a piece of parchment clutched in her hand.

"Can I have a word?"

He said goodbye to his friends, and followed her out of the hall. He could see Jessica watching them with narrowed eyes.

"I got in!" she crowed, as soon as they were out of earshot.

"What?"

"I got offered a place at the New York Magical institute to study arithmancy!"

"That's great!"

"I know! I still have to get the NEWT grades, but then…"

"Hem hem."

They whirled around to find Umbridge watching them, sweet smile in place.

"I'm sorry to break up this cosy little catch up session," she said. "But I was not aware that you had a close friendship with a Slytherin, Miss Potter."

"She's my sister, professor," said Billy. Umbridge looked a bit put out. "Is there a new decree saying that siblings are not allowed to talk, Miss? I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No, I merely did not make the connection, Mr Potter," said Umbridge. "But it would be wise for you not to wander off by yourselves…"

"Yes, Miss. Of course, Miss."

Umbridge gave them a wide, toady smile, and walked away.

"Hate her," muttered Emily.

"Me too," he told her. Emily looked at him in surprise.

"I thought the Slytherins liked her."

"It's an act," he whispered. "We're clever enough not to provoke her."

"Are you saying Gryffindors are stupid?"

He gave her a grin that said 'of course'. She sighed, but smiled back.

"So," he continued. "New York, huh?"

"Yep!"

"You've still got to tell mum and dad."

"Damn."


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the lateness. I've been neglecting my account lately.**

"_So," he continued. "New York, huh?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_You've still got to tell mum and dad."_

"_Damn."_

**Chapter 7**

As it happened, mum and dad stayed undisturbed.

"It is my duty to announce," proclaimed Professor Umbridge, a smug, sickly smile on her face. "That Albus Dumbledore has been removed from the position of headmaster."

Umbridge now held the school more firmly in her grasp. A few weeks into the spring term, Dumbledore was driven out of the school. No-one was quite sure what had happened, but the rumour mill was working harder than ever. The wildest story that Billy heard was that the headmaster had battled his way through thirty aurors, and left the minister sitting in St Mungos with a pumpkin for a head.

Umbridge was now acting head teacher, but apparently had failed to gain entrance to Dumbledore's study.

"She threw a hissy fit in the corridor," reported Sharpe, his voice full of poorly disguised glee. "Screaming at the gargoyle, she was. The place has sealed itself against her. The pictures are refusing to report to her as well. They're still all loyal to Dumbledore. She will probably have them taken down soon."

"She's going to get rid of the portraits?" asked Lyra in astonishment. "That's outrageous, some of them have been hanging on the walls of the castle for centuries!"

"There's nothing we can do. Umbridge has complete control over the school, and holds a great deal of power in the Wizengamot."

"Fluffy pink witch," mumbled Thomas. The others nodded in agreement.

Sharpe's prediction came true within days. The castle was stripped of it's paintings, and the walls were left bare and colourless. Stricter curfews were imposed, and the Quidditch teams were disbanded. The upper years howled in protest as all Hogsmeade trips were cancelled. Slowly their freedom was being chipped away, and the school was becoming a miserable place. The news from the outside wasn't much better, mysterious disappearances were being reported almost daily in the _Prophet_, and they all knew there were plenty more that didn't make it into the paper.

By the time easter came around the lies the ministry were spouting were beginning to lose their effectiveness.

XXX

"_So," said Piper from the doorway. "You changed your mind."_

_Billy looked up from his trunk, where he was packing the few things he'd need for the Easter Holidays._

"_It's a better option than staying here with her," he said. "Besides, Emily is going to tell mum about New York this holiday. I want to be there to see the explosion."_

_Piper chuckled. "Is your pal Fraser staying again?"_

"_Yeah. I think he's mad."_

"_I'm inclined to agree. How are you getting on with that essay I set you?"_

"_It's coming. I have until after the holidays, right? You promised!"_

"_Yes, yes," said Piper with a grin. "I _did _give you a decent amount of time. It had better be good."_

"_It will be."_

Now, Billy threw the roll of parchment on his desk, along with the rest of his holiday homework and flopped down happily on his bed. This holiday was much better than Christmas, possibly because he appreciated it more. Three, blessed, toad free weeks. One had already passed, but there were still two left.

His joy lasted only a few moments before there was the sound of raised voices from downstairs. There was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in."

Emily sidled into the room, sitting on the end of the bed.

"What's going on now?" asked Billy.

"Mum's losing it," said Emily worriedly. "Apparently the whole Order of the Phoenix is meeting at _our_ house tonight, even though it _clearly_ isn't big enough…"

There was another inaudible shout from the kitchen, and both children flinched.

"When do they arrive?"

"Seven, and apparently we're to keep well out of the way. It's so _unfair_. I'm seventeen, I don't see why I can't join."

Billy shrugged.

"It's half past six now," he told her. If we sit at the top of the stairs we might be able to make out something."

They crept out of Billy's room to the railings on the landing. As they passed the twin's room they heard soft music.

"Jessica's new obsession," said Emily, pulling a face. "I don't know what's gotten into her lately, she's changed so much…"

"No she hasn't," said Billy. At his sister's questioning glance he explained. "Jessica is exactly the same as she was last year. You're the one who's changed."

Emily frowned. "I didn't think of it like that. Was that really how I used to act."

"Yep."

"Bloody hell."

Billy laughed, but Emily shushed him as the doorbell rang. They watched as James answered it.

"It's Mad-Eye and Tonks!" whispered Billy excitedly. Emily smiled at his enthusiasm, and they watched the rest of the order arrive in dribs and drabs. Some were strangers, but others were familiar. Sirius gave them a cheery wave as he walked in, immediately spotting their hiding place. Bill Weasley winked at them, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in their direction.

And then Snape arrived.

"Professor!" cried Billy in surprise. He leapt from the floor, and slid down the banister. He landed before his father, and wrapped his arms around the startled potions master. "I didn't know you were coming! Um… I mean…"

He stepped backwards bashfully, straightening his jumper and holding out his hand.

"It's good to see you, sir."

"And you, Mr Potter," said Snape, a strange glint of amusement in his dark eyes.

"Billy…" said James warningly, but Billy ignored him.

"We're not in school now, Professor," said Billy pointedly. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"I am aware of that, Mr Potter."

"You can call me William, if you like."

There was an annoyed snort from behind them, and James withdrew back into the kitchen with a scowl. Snape seemed to be struggling with an internal battle.

"Very well, and you can call me Severus… William."

Billy grinned, and took Snape's hand.

"I'll show you where the kitchen is, as dad seems to have disappeared."

"I know where the kitchen is…" but Snape's argument was drowned by Billy's next burst of chatter, telling Snape anything and everything he could think of. Snape had to admire the boy's distraction techniques. He made a note to tell Piper to lay off with whatever he was teaching the child. He obviously needed no more practice.

The kitchen was almost full, and no-one paid attention to Snape as he entered. Billy sat at his teacher's ankles, still talking about anything and everything.

"Alright," called Dumbledore. "Are we ready to start?"

Silence fell as Snape spoke up.

"Not quite, Albus. Off you go, William."

"But Severus…"

"No, don't start talking, you'll have them _all _at your feet."

There was muffled laughter as Billy pouted, but slunk obediently from the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am now available as a beta! If you're interested, you can look me up!**

**Chapter 8**

"So… what exactly is going on?"

Billy jumped, upsetting his ink bottle over his essay.

"Harry!"

"Sorry," said his brother sheepishly, using his wand to get rid of the ink. "But the kitchen door's locked, Jessica's crying her eyes out in her room, and the others are nowhere in sight…"

"Emily told them."

"Ah, and did they…"

"They didn't take it too well. There hasn't been any shouting… yet, but I've never seen dad so… so…"

"Is he angry?"

"Not in the usual sense, but he went all closed up, and… well I've seen Snape blow a gasket, but it's when he goes quiet that we really need to worry, every Slytherin knows that. Dad's not as different from Snape as he likes to think."

Harry grinned.

"Don't let dad hear you say that."

"I don't see what their problem is."

"They're just worried, Billy. What with Voldemort about… America's a very long way away, and I suppose they still see her as a little girl. They'll come round as soon as they realise she'll be out of the way if war does break out in full."

Billy thought about that for a moment.

"What are _you _doing here anyway?"

"Got kicked out of my flat," he admitted sheepishly. "Ginny's moved in, and they're using it as a base for wedding stuff today."

XXX

"Hey guys!"

"William!" cried Katarina happily, and the others cheered in greeting. Most of the first year Slytherins were all jammed in a compartment together.

"We were wondering if you were going to show up," said Joseph

"Only just managed to get on before the train left," admitted Billy. "We were running late."

"We thought maybe the Gryffindors had eaten you," teased Paolo.

"It came close," grinned Billy. "Left alone in the lion's den. At least I wasn't completely cut off, Snape visited from time to time…"

"Snape?" asked Thomas. "What was _he _doing at the Potters?"

"I don't know," said Billy defensively, cursing his slip of the tongue. "So how were your holidays?"

"Boring," moaned Grace instantly. "But this term, I think we should do something about Umbridge."

"Like what?"

They looked at each other uneasily.

"Well, we were hoping you could tell us that."

"Me?"

"Well," put in Joseph. "You're normally the one with the ideas."

XXX "You are here," said Umbridge, her toad-like smile stretched across her face. "Because I have been watching all of you very carefully."

Billy glanced around. There were seven of them sitting in the hideously pink office. A mixture of girls and boys, they were all Slytherins. There was one from each year group, including the head girl, and two prefects.

"I have singled you out for excellence," said Umbridge. "And because I believe that you will be future leaders of the school, and the wizarding world."

Dread pooled in Billy's stomach. He didn't like where this was going.

"Therefore, I have decided to introduce a new position of authority within the school, the inquisitorial squad."

There was deathly silence within the room as they all processed this.

"I should like you to be the flagship members."

Her tone made it clear that it wasn't a suggestion. Afterwards they congregated in a deserted classroom, examining their shiny new badges.

"This is ridiculous," declared Amanda Montague. Lint nodded in agreement. "This is going to completely undermine the prefects system!"

The others nodded in agreement, and Lint scowled.

"Not just that," he grumbled. "But this is going to completely ruin our reputation when the toad gets what's coming to her. We've been coerced into openly supporting her… and she was right, we're the leaders of each year group. The rest will follow us, they always do."

"We need to spread the word," decided Amanda. She turned to Lint, and Claire Nott, the sixth year prefect. "Can you two go to the prefect's common room, I'm calling an emergency meeting. The rest of you, gather the Slytherins together and explain what's happening, though Merlin knows what the toad has up her sleeve…"

The group split up, leaving Billy wondering exactly when he had gone from an anomaly in the sorting ceremony, to being the leader of the first year Slytherins.

XXX

Within the common room, there was no need to present the united front, and the Billy watched in dismay as they began bickering amongst themselves.

"Why shouldn't we take advantage of it?"

"The mudbloods deserve what they're gonna get!"

"But when Umbridge falls…"

"Quiet!" called Amanda, but to no avail. Billy stood next to her.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. An abrupt silence fell, and Amanda looked down at Billy with new respect.

"Thank you, William. Now as I was saying, the ability to dock points will completely undermine the authority of the teachers and the prefects."

"So?" piped up a seventh year. "We can use this to our advantage."

"At the cost of our reputation," retorted Amanda.

"What does that matter? The other houses all hate us anyway?"

There was a general murmur of agreement. Billy couldn't help himself, before he knew it, he'd spoken up again.

"Are you people Slytherins or not?" he demanded. "Where is your cunning, your ambition, your future agenda?"

He stopped talking to find everyone staring at him.

"Carry on," said Lint, in the tone of voice that said: Y_ou've started, kid. Now you've gotta finish._

Billy stared around.

"Umbridge will fall," he announced. "I don't know when, but she will. She must. The ministry has been lying to the people, and as soon as the truth about Voldemort comes out, it will be the end of them."

There were numerous hisses at Voldemort's name.

"Don't speak that word here," whispered Amanda. Billy nodded.

"The ministry have been discrediting Dumbledore," he continued. "And it's been working like a dream. But that plan will backfire on them as soon as the Dark Lord comes out into the open."

"What do you know about this," sneered a girl. "I can't believe we're listening to this first year brat."

"Yeah, why _should_ we listen to you?"

"Because you know I'm right!"

"We shall listen to what he has to say," instructed Lint. "Umbridge singled him out with the rest of us. We all have an equal say here."

There was silence again.

"How many of you have parents who serve the Dark Lord? How many of you have already been promised into his service? As Slytherins we know the truth, and that gives us a unique position to act from. If we act first, we can control the outcome of the inevitable war."

There were more murmurs at his words.

"Think about it! We are the next generation of Death Eaters, the Dark Lord's foot soldiers. But if we said no, he would probably crumble before I'm out of Hogwarts."

"The Dark Lord's got the right idea!" shouted out a boy.

"Who cares what his aims are? The Dark Lord act isn't exactly subtle, what's so Slytherin about that? He's not even a pure blood!"

This surprised them.

"That's alright for you to say," put in Amanda quietly. "But most of us here have no choice."

"Which is why we need a Plan. And I think I have one..."


End file.
